Perfection In My Eyes x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: In your eyes I see our present, our future and past, By the way you look at me I know we will last. I hope that one day you'll come to realize, How perfect you are when seen through my eyes.' Pealshipping, One-shot


Happy Valentines Day :D Here's a one shot for you all :) x 

Perfection In My Eyes

Dawn sighed and continued gazing out the window. With her chin resting peacefully on both palms, she watched the stars in the dark sky. A small frown was pressed upon her lips. She was thinking of Ash again. About how he was so brave, strong, confident, kind, cute. Everything a girl could ever want. But Dawn didn't care about that, it was the fact that he always made her happy. Even when she was feeling down. She loved looking out into the crowd in her contests, and seeing _his_ bright, smiling face cheering for her. It made her feel...confident, happy, warm inside. She couldn't ignore the feeling inside her when they're eyes met. It was like her heart jumped over a mountain and danced with joy along the way. She didn't know what the feeling was. Maybe it was just a small crush? Maybe the sign of a great friendship? But even if she didn't know what the feeling was, she knew it was stronger than friendship. She had never felt anything like it with Kenny. So why Ash? What was different? Love perhaps? The confusing and complicated emotion that was tingling in her stomach everytime she looked at him? She couldn't help herself, it was like her body was _making _her look at him all the time. Like something was _controlling _her, and everytime she took a look at him, she nearly always saw him taking a glance back at her.

What got her depressed was that she didn't think he would feel that tingling feeling too. Maybe he was just avoiding it? Or didn't feel it at all? She didn't know. But Valentines Day was tomorrow, she had a card but she wasn't sure if she should give it to him. What if he just laughed? Rejected her even? What if it ruined they're friendship? The friendship that was so strong and bold. It could go. Disappear. Never return.

Then what?

All these questions were swimming through Dawn's head. It worried her. She bit her lip in anxiety. Maybe there was another reason why she was feeling this way? Maybe she was just reading her feelings wrong? Maybe it was..._Love?_ She was in love with Ash?

She shook her head. No. That was _completely_ the wrong answer she was looking for. Then again...Why did she make a _Valentines _card for him? She was losing it! She couldn't be in love with Ash. That was so unbelievable. So...so...**possible**? Was she really falling for him? Her first crush? Love was so hard to understand. She couldn't describe the feeling. It was complicated. With a long sigh, she stood up, took one last look at the sparkling stars, and headed to room 50.

Once she arrived, Ash and Brock were talking about something and suddenly stopped when Dawn entered.

"Hey Guys," She said and smiled. She walked to her bed.

"Hi Dawn, where were you?" Brock asked, Dawn turned around to face him.

"I was just looking at the stars," She replied sweetly. Ash was being quiet, which was unusual. Dawn glanced at him. He looked shocked and confused.

"Ash? Are you OK?" The raven hair trainer looked up from, what looked like his 'thoughts', and met eye contact with Dawn. Red was starting to stain his cheeks.

"Oh, y-yeah I'm fine," He replied, and lay on his bed, "I'm going to sleep. G'night," He said while facing the wall with his back towards Brock and Dawn. They exchanged confused looks. That was _definitely _not Ash's usual self. He was normally happy and talkative. But what happened? It was like the happiness had left him, making him quiet and depressed...About what? Dawn stared at his back. She hated seeing him like this, it made tears sting her eyes, but she fought them back. Something wasn't right, something had made Ash sad and depressed. Dawn took her eyes off him and went into the bathroom to change and clean up. Brock was sitting on his bed looking at Ash's back.

"Ash?" He whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Ash grunted as a reply, and Brock decided to carry on. "You're making the wrong decision, and you know it." Ash just stayed quiet. "Yes, it will hurt Dawn, but the worse damage you'll be making, is to you're self. You think that Dawn wouldn't care if you leave, but Ash...even if you do leave...it won't stop you're feelings for her." Brock finished. Ash still didn't turn round. Brock sighed and lay down in his bed. "Just think about _that _Ash." Brock rolled over and closed his eyes. It was silent again.

Five minutes later Dawn came out the bathroom dressed in her nightwear, she took a look at Ash, who was still facing the wall. But he wasn't snoring like usual. She looked away and walked to her bed, a tear escaping her sapphire eyes.

//** 3 Hours Later. Ash's Pov. **//

I was still awake. Brock and Dawn were asleep as I could hear they're soft snores and breathing. I was lying on my back now, just gazing at the ceiling thinking of _her_. I couldn't get her out of my head! I didn't know what this feeling was. Brock suggested that it was love. But it couldn't be, could it? I've felt thing feeling for months, but why does it feel like it's stronger? I looked over at the glow in the dark clock beside Brock; 2:23 am.

Why does this day feel..._different_? It's just a normal day, so why does it feel weird? I really don't get it. It felt like I had been abducted to another planet.

I stood up. I had decided that I would go out to the balcony for some air. I walked towards it and pulled back the long curtains a little. The moonlight Shawn through, shining on Dawn's beautiful face. I looked at her. She looked peaceful, and stress free. I tip toed over to her, and sat down on her bed. I moved a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her breathing was even and calm. I studied her face, and took in all the details. It looked like there were tear stains on her cheeks, but I couldn't understand why. Had she cried herself to sleep? Was it because I was acting the way I was?

My heart sank and guilt spread through my body.

I sighed and stood up again and walked to the balcony. A cold breeze welcomed me as I opened the door and stepped out. It was a clear night and the stars were still shining brightly. The lights in the town were glowing. The frosty air sent chills down my back.

I continued to walk to the bars, and I leaned my arms across it. I just couldn't get my thoughts clear. Brock's words were running through my head and I couldn't make them stop.

_// **Flashback, Before Dawn entered the room **//_

"_Brock?" I said to the breeder. He turned round and raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, Ash?" He replied. I looked at the ground, unable to take glances at his expression when I bring in the subject._

"_Er...Well...Can you give me advice?" I asked, it probably looked like I was speaking to the ground rather than Brock._

"_Sure, about what?" There was a tone of confusion in his voice. Well I had never asked for advice before apart from pokemon and so on, but it was the fact I was blushing. Maybe he was just as confused as I was about my feelings. Well there was one way to find out I suppose..._

_I took a deep breath, and thought over my next words carefully, I didn't exactly know what to say, but just decided to go along with it and tell him my feelings about Dawn. I was hoping he would give me advice on how to tell her. _

"_You see...I kinda...like Dawn...?" I said stupidly. I could feel my face becoming more hot by the second. There was a pause as I was studying the cream carpet._

"_You mean you love her?" Did I just hear a tone of humour? I looked up. He was...smiling? OK, I was proper confused. Did he know all along? Please don't tell me it was THAT obvious! _

"_I-I..."_

"_Come on, Ash! It was obvious!" He laughed. Damn. I groaned, but I couldn't help a small smile being placed on my lips as I looked at the ground again. But how could it be obvious? It couldn't be that noticeable, could it? "Ah, I knew it from the start," He laughed. My eyes widened. Wait...The start? How the hell could he tell?!_

"_W-what?" I asked, even more confused than before I started the conversation. I looked back up. "What do you mean the start?" _

"_I mean when we first met Dawn. You were staring at her for ages, and you seemed happier. I'm obviously right, two years on and here you are telling me that you love her." Brock chuckled. I rolled my eyes with a laugh escaping from my lips. Then I suddenly remembered why I brought up this conversation._

"_Brock, how do I tell her?" I asked, I was eager to get an answer that would hopefully help. Brock thought for a moment. _

"_I'm not exactly sure Ash," He replied. I sighed. There was just no way I _could _tell her. I was afraid of what she might think, and I didn't want to make it awkward between us. If that happened, our strong bond of friendship would disappear, would be lost, and I didn't want that to happen at all. Even if I did tell her someday, I hoped and pleaded that she would love me the same way._

_I looked at Brock with sad eyes. I needed to find a way of telling her. But I just couldn't find some good advice. Yet, I couldn't shake of the feeling that I had missed something out, something to do with tomorrow. But I just cleared the thought away before asking Brock again._

"_Anything?" I said, Brock shook his head looking at me._

"_Sorry Ash, but you know I'm not good with girls," He chuckled guiltily, "Croakgunk always gets to me first." Yeah I got that right. I sighed again, how many time had I sighed today? I've lost count. But my thoughts carried me to the subject I was thinking of before talking to Brock._

"_I think I might just leave without telling her," I blurted out. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Brock stop uncomfortably. He turned to face me properly. _

"_What?" He asked. This time I felt that I might as well look him in the eye, so he knows that I'm serious. So I did. Brock didn't look angry or confused. Just...disappointed and sad. _

"_I said that I might just leave, and forget about my feelings for her," Even though that wasn't my exact words, it just came out. Brock gazed at me for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched together. He was probably trying to decide if I was a fake Ash Ketchum or something. _

"_Ash, you...don't really mean that...do you?" He asked me with utter shock. I nodded. His expression didn't change, just the shock was still clearly noticeable. _

"_Well, Brock. What am I meant to do? I can't just sit here and watch her go off with Kenny or Paul, someday she will do that. She'll pick them over me, and I can't bare to watch that happen." I said to him, my voice was getting stronger and louder. "My only option is to leave and forget about her," Brock just stood there, watching me. I was still seated as I didn't want to stand up and shout any louder. It wasn't his fault...It was mine, I just couldn't tell her. Not now anyway, "There's no point of me st-" _

"_Hey guys," Dawn said while walking in the room, my heart skipped a beat as her glowing smile caught my eye._

_// **End Of Flashback **//_

I was still confused. How did I fall in love with her? Was it because of her silky hair? Gorgeous blue eyes? Happy personality? All those things were perfect and great, but it was the fact that she made me happy....confident and she made me smile. Being with her makes me think that I'm the luckiest guy in the world. She makes me believe that I can do anything. Anything in the world. So when did I start falling for her? From the very beginning? Well Brock seems to think that.

But the question still lies unanswered; _what does she feel for me?_

Was she experiencing the same tingling sensation in her stomach? The same leaps of joy from her heart everytime our eyes met? The same hotness and blushing to her face? I wanted to know those answers. I wanted to know how she felt about me. I wanted to tell her, and to forget my nervous and scared feelings of her reaction. But it annoyed me that I probably won't find the answers. It's just...everytime I look at her, I get the urge to just say it right there and now. But then that feeling goes as quick as it came.

"Ash?" A voice whispered, I turned. There was Dawn with her beautiful blue eyes looking at me confused, and yet again my heart danced.

"Y-yeah Dawn?" I whispered back. She walked towards me, still looking at me.

"Are you OK?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I blinked. Well, was I OK? I honestly didn't know. I was confused yet excited; here I was, standing beside Dawn on a balcony...alone...

Had fate given me this chance to tell her?

"I'm fine," I replied, she smiled and started to walk back inside.

"Well if you're sure Ash, night night," She said.

"Wait Dawn!" I blurted out quickly and loudly for her to hear me. She stopped and turned to face me with her confused yet gorgeous face. It looked almost...hopeful? Or was I just losing it?

"Yes Ash?" She asked.

"I-I..." My heart was thumping and banging as there was just silence between me and Dawn. My face grew hotter and I could feel a drop of sweat trickle down my face. What was I going to say to her?! She was standing there, waiting for me to answer. But I didn't know what to do.

"Ash?" She asked concerned. The sound of her voice brought me back from my thoughts as I continued to stare at her like she had just turned into a Pikachu.

"Er, never mind. It's nothing," I replied. From here it looked like her eyes had dimmed. Lost light and feeling...and hope.

"Oh, OK...Well, good night Ash," She spoke softly and walked back inside.

"Good night Dawn," I whispered and watched her go, "Sweet dreams."

// **The Next Day** //

I know running away doesn't look like the best option, but it's better than the others I've came up with. Yet, telling her face to face seems so hard, confusing..._impossible_ for me to do. I wasn't happy to leave them, but I just didn't want to see her going off with Paul or Kenny. That would break my heart. I could just imagen seeing her happy with someone else. Someone else that can keep her safe and love her for her - not just for her amazing looks of an angel – but love her caring and confident personality too. But now that I was away from her, I felt...lonely...incomplete. Like my heart had broken and I had lost the other half.

I had left a note for Brock beside his sleeping figure. Hopefully he found it before Dawn. He obviously doesn't like the idea of me not telling Dawn my feelings for her. So I had left early – before they woke up. Even though I was still in Hearthome city, I just wanted to see her smile for the last time. I would just watch them from a distance and then make my way to the next gym. The perfect plan...I guess.

So here I was, walking around Hearthome City. Pikachu was walking in front, I could easily tell he was unhappy with me. It wasn't even seven yet, and I knew Brock always gets up after half past. Knowing him, he would probably go out and look for me, and try to persuade me to come back. But Brock would know that I had made my decision and it would be hard to change it. So why does this feel like something I'll regret?

Suddenly my stomach rumbled, I rolled my eyes. Even when I'm depressed, I'm still hungry. I sighed and looked around; not a lot of people were out yet. There were some shops to my right and a couple of houses were to my left. I walked up the quiet road and spotted a small café. It was open. Slowly pushing the door, I looked in. It was nearly empty, only a young couple were sitting in the far corner. I continued in and sat at a small table. The café was pleasant and peaceful. The walls were painted a light blue, and there was a wooden floor. It was quite plain and simple, pictures hung from the wall showed different types of Pokemon and the gym leaders from each region. As I was too busy looking around, a waitress came over.

"Hello, would you like to order?" She said sweetly. I turned my attention on her. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes...Just like..._Dawn's_. I picked up the menu and gazed at it. I just ordered the first thing I could see; an orange juice. She smiled and walked away. Pikachu was sitting on a stool opposite me, but he was avoiding my eyes. I sighed and looked at my watch; 7.15 am.

Brock should be reading my note soon, I wonder what he'll think...

// **Brock's POV. **//

I had noticed Ash wasn't in his bed as I picked up the note that was on my bedside table. I began to read. It was obviously Ash's handwriting, he better not have done what I think he did!

_To Brock._

_Sorry, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I know I should have told Dawn my feelings for her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. You of all people should understand. _

_So I've left, I just don't want to see Dawn go with Paul or Kenny. _

_Bye for now._

_From Ash _

_P.S. Please don't say to Dawn why I've left. Just make something up. _

That _Idiot! _How could he just go? What the hell is he doing?! I sighed and shook my head. He couldn't have gone that far, maybe he's still in Hearthome City? Well he better be because how am I going to tell Dawn that he's gone? What excuse was I going to make? Ash asked me to lie to her? That was definitely not like him. And what is Dawn going to say? She's going to be heart broken. Right I need a plan and fast, but first I need to find Ash. I was still staring at the note in my hand, I just couldn't believe it! I would not believe it! I didn't want to...

"Brock what are you looking at?" Dawn's voice came, I looked up. She was sitting on her bed yawning. I looked at her with worried eyes.

"Er...nothing," I replied. She must have heard the sadness in my voice as her next question caught me off guard.

"Are you OK?" She was looking straight at me. I tried to act normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. I could still feel her eyes on me. Great, that's one lie I've already made. Thanks a bunch Ash, you've just made me lie to your future wife, I thought sarcastically.

"Well, OK," She said accepting my excuse. "I'm just going to have a shower," I nodded as she hurried to the bathroom with her bag. I sighed as I walked to the balcony with the note still in my hand, I studied it while I reached the bars.

"Oh god Ash," I said, looking over the city, sighing, "Just what have you gotten yourself into?"

// **Ash's POV. **//

I sipped my orange juice quietly. As the minutes go by more and more people entered the café. It was strange that there were quite a lot of couples, and I've just noticed but why is everything decorated in hearts? My eyes travelled around the room.

"Happy Valentines Day!" A girl squealed to her boyfriend. Suddenly I was choking and spluttering and orange juice went everywhere. Valentines Day? What the F**k? How the hell can it be valentines day already?! I didn't buy a card for Dawn, and worse of all-even if she didn't love me back- I left her! Just what was I thinking? Why am I so dumb?! Argh!

I stood up and threw some coins on the table, and ran out the door. I could feel my heart rate increase as I sped down the road as fast as I could. My eyes were searching for the red roofed centre, but something else caught my eyes instead; a card shop.

Sure it was just plain cards, but it's the thought that counts right? I wasn't even sure she had bought one for me. Heck, I didn't even know if she likes me in that way! But I might as well try. I walked in the small store which was thankfully open. A little bell rang as I opened the door. Rows and rows of cards were squeezed into this small shop. And only one question came to my mind; Where do I start?

Five minutes later I was still skimming through cards, I had found valentine cards but not the right one...not one that stands out. I sighed. I should just pick one. I closed my eyes and reached over for a card. My hand grabbed one as I opened my eyes again. I looked at it. It had a large red heart in the middle, and on it said: _It's hard to tell you my feelings when my heart jumps at your smile._

Well, that is what I was feeling, I don't think I was going to find a better card than this so I walked to the counter and paid for the card.

As soon as I was out that shop I was running back to the Pokemon centre again, I was surprised that it didn't take that long, the card shop was only two minutes away, but it would have taken longer if I had walked.

I ran up the stairs to floor two as quick as possible and sprinted down the corridor keeping my eyes open for room 50. Suddenly I found it and burst through the door. Brock was sitting on the table chair and Dawn was sitting on her bed.

"Well, I have some bad ne-Ash?" Brock said looking at me in surprise. Dawn jumped and smiled. My heart skipped a beat, Thank Arceus I was here on time. Right before Brock was going to tell Dawn. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, guys," I answered as normally as I could. Brock was looking at me with confusion.

"Hi Ash," Dawn said, and looked at Brock, "So Brock, what were you saying?" She asked. Brock blinked and faced her.

"Er, it was just...um..." He stood up, and walked past me and towards the door, he smirked. Just what was he up too? I suddenly realized that he had the only room key in his hand. _He wouldn't..._

"Well, Ash loves Dawn, and Dawn loves Ash...Bye," He said and closed the door behind himself and locked it. _Oh yes he would..._There was an uncomfortable silence as me and Dawn gazed at the door.

"Brock! Let us out!" I called knocking on the door. No answer. I sighed. "That stupid bastard..." I mumbled. I looked at Dawn, she looked confused. Probably more confused than me. He said that she loves me? But I didn't know if it was true. Maybe Brock was just messing with us?

"Um...Ash?" Dawn's voice came, I looked round. There was a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah?" I answered, I was trying to hide the fact that my heart was banging. I'm sure she could hear it.

"What did Brock say before he locked us in?" She asked. My heart suddenly stopped. Should I tell her? Or should I just say that this was a joke? Argh, I'm going to kill Brock for this. And he calls me stupid? Ha!

"Er...I'm not sure," I said, and turned, "I'm just away to the bathroom," Thank god, Brock didn't lock that too. I grabbed a pen as I went. I entered the restroom and looked in the mirror. My face was red from blushing, and I felt hot. I took out the card from my bag and placed it on the sideboard. I began writing.

_To Dawn_

_I __thought love was just a mirage of the mind,  
it's an illusion, it's fake, impossible to find.  
But the day I met you, I began to see,  
that love is real, and exists in me._

_ Love from Ash _

_ xxx_

I knew it was perfect, but what else can I do? I gazed at the card again. Was I really going to give it to her? I didn't know if I was, and I don't know what she'll do. Heck, this could ruin our friendship, and it could make it awkward between us, I didn't want to risk it. I would rather be a friend than nothing at all. Just what would I do if she doesn't love me back?

I sighed, well it's now or never.

I stepped out the bathroom with the card behind my back.

// **Dawn's POV. **//

I looked at Ash as he came out the bathroom, was he...hiding something? He smiled at me, his brown eyes full of excitement and...nerves? I couldn't understand why. He sat beside me.

"Ash, what's that behind your back?" I asked and tried to make a grab for it. He smirked as I giggled. He moved away, hiding the 'thing' from view. I jumped and started tickling him. I knew it always worked.

"I-it's n-othing!" He said in between fits of laughters. I smirked, I wasn't going to give up that easily. "Dawn, st-op! Fine, I'll sh-show you if you s-top tickling m-e!" I stopped and waited for him to show me, just like he said he would. He sighed as I watched him. "This is for you Dawn," He said while giving the 'thing' to me. I looked down. It was a card. But not just any card...a _valentines _card. My eyes widened and I gasped. I opened it and read the passage. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. He loves me? I looked at him, but he was looking away. My heart was dancing with happiness.

"Ash?" I whispered, he hesitated before I heard a 'hmm?' for a reply. "Do you...love me?" I saw him sigh again.

"Yeah, I do," He replied slowly. I smiled and slid my arms around his neck. His back was against my front.

"I love you too," I whispered in his ear. I could feel a smile form his lips as my cheek was against his cheek.

"You do?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah," I giggled. He turned round to face me.

"But I thought that you would have wanted to go with Paul or Kenny." I looked at him confused.

"No, why would I go with them?" I asked, I studied his face. He looked serious.

"I dunno, I just thought you would," he slipped his hands around my waist. We were looking in each others eyes now. Brown into blue. We were leaning in closer to each other until our lips finally met. It was like firework had been let off in the background, it was perfect. We deepened the kiss as he bit my bottom lip. I giggled and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. I copied his actions.

After what seemed like an extremely long time, we broke apart for air. I smiled at him, I could tell my face was red like mad, but at this moment-I didn't care.

"Oh, I've got a card too," I said cheerfully. I ran over to my bag and searched for it. "Here you go," I giggled. He took it from me and smiled.

_To Ash_

_All I ever wanted was to be part of your heart,  
And for us to be together, to never be apart.  
I hope that one day you'll come to realize,  
How perfect you are when seen through my eyes. _

_From Dawn _

_xxx_

"Yeah, I know it's cheesy, but I ju-" I got interrupted by Ash's lips pressing against mine. I smiled into the kiss, as I brought my arms around his neck. I could already feel his hands around my waist tugging me in closer to him.

"I love you so much," He mumbled, as I giggled. We broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you too," I replied, "And Ash?"

"Yeah Dawn?" He asked.

"Where's Pikachu?"

_LOL, yeah this was cheesy, and stupid, but never mind xD Haha poor pikachu, he was left at the café, I'm so cruel D= But anyways, before you press that wonderful review button down there, I just wanted to say thanks for the people who have been reading my stories :) It really brings a smile to my face :D_

_And I want to give a **massive** thank you to my Grandma, who gave me the inspiration for this idea. She sadly died on the 8th of February 2010 :( I miss her so much. There will be a dedication story I'm making for her, it should be out this week sometime, so please look out for it :) _

_Now you can press that awesome review button :D _

_Signed: AshXDawn4Ever_


End file.
